SuperWho Destiel
by crystal145
Summary: Basically Season 2 episode 9 and 10 of Doctor Who with the Winchester brothers and Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean, Sam, and Castiel looked around the building.

"Sam, you know what's going on?" Dean yelled.

"Not really, just that people hear something, and this man appears. Apparently, he calls himself the Doctor." Sam replied.

Castiel just continued looking around with his eyes squinted

"Dean, we should leave. I sense and see nothing out of the ordinary." Castiel gruffly said.

The brothers nodded and before they left, a man wearing a suit, converse, and a dark brown trench coat. He ran in with a blonde woman. The Winchesters raised their weapons

"Who are you?" Dean yelled

"Woah Put that down please. I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Rose, Rose Tyler."

Castiel's wings flared out around Dean and Sam, more so Dean. Castiel knew Dean can see his wings out because of their bond. The Doctor just stared

"This is Brilliant, what are you?" the Doctor asked

"Human, my brother Dean and I are. I'm Sam. We are Dean and Sam Winchester." Sam replied pointing to him and Dean.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes "I know you two are. I meant the one that has his wings around you."

Castiel stiffened and squinted his eyes, he titled his head.

"Wait, you can see them?" Dean asked

Rose just looked between the Doctor and Castiel "What wings, I don't see them."

"Of course, you wouldn't your senses are too dull to perceive them." Castiel stated.

The Doctor just went up to them and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it in Castiel's face.

"I'm Castiel Angel of the Lord. You are not human either." Castiel answered with his head tilted back with his eyes squinted and away from the screwdriver.

"Impossible!" The Doctor exclaimed

"Why?" Castiel asked very confused

"Question for later. Come on, let's go on an Adventure." He yelled pulling Sam and Rose out of the building and to a Big Blue Police Box from the '50's.

"Um, Doctor. I don't think I can fit." Sam said sheepishly

'You will, come on." He pulled Sam inside, Rose, Dean, and Castiel just followed behind them.

Rose closed the door behind her. "You might want to want to hold on to something."

"Alright, everyone ready?" He asked before pulling the lever.

Dean held on tightly, keeping his eyes closed. Sam tried to stay upright but couldn't. Castiel wasn't holding on to anything and was standing perfectly fine, except for his signature head tilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The TARDIS hesitantly landed in a small room. Everyone exited the TARDIS.

"I wonder what's wrong with her, she's so queasy. Indigestion? Like she didn't want to land." The doctor said petting the edge.

"I don't like it. It felt like an airplane." Dean stated quietly to himself

"If you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else?" Rose jokes

They both laughed. Sam and Dean just looked at each other before looking back. Castiel still had the confused look.

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go." He walked to an industrial door with a turn crank.

"Open door 15" A computerized voice said

"Some sort base. Moon base, Sea base, Space base. They build these things out of kits." The doctor said excitedly

"Glad we are indoors. Sounds like a storm." Rose said

"Open door 16" the same computerized voice said.

The group followed the Doctor. "Open door 17" "Oh it's a sanctuary base! Deep-space exploration We've gone way out"

"Close door 17"

There is a sound underneath them. "What is that noise?" Sam asked

"Listen to that someone's drilling." the Doctor said answering Sam's question.

While the others were looking around, Rose was staring at the that had writing in two languages.

"Welcome to Hell." Rose read off the wall

Sam flinched, Dean and Castiel looked at each other.

"Oh, it's not that bad." The Doctor said not noticing

"No, over there." Rose said pointing to the wall and laughing slightly

The doctor turned around looked at what Rose was pointing to.

"Hold on, what's that say?" the doctor asked jogging over to the writing

"That's weird. It won't translate." the doctor said putting his glasses on.

"What? So weird languages can be translated." Dean asked and then was jabbed in the side by Sam.

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well." Rose said like it was common knowledge.

"It's old, very old, impossibly old. If you can't read it then that means, it's older than the TARDIS." He said getting up.

Castiel decided to look. "It is Enochian. Ancient Enochian, I can't read it."

The Doctor looked at him "What?"

"You mean it's angel chicken scratches?" Dean said leaning his head on Castiel's shoulder

"Yes, it is no longer taught, it was before the Seraphs were classed. I was a fledgling at the time, the first Seraph was me."

"What's Enochian?" Rose asked

"The language of Angels. Also used on the tablets, you most likely need an Archangel that uses the language, a prophet, Metatron who is in angel prison, or the person who wrote it." Castiel said with drawn eyebrows.

"Well it's older than the TARDIS. We should find out who is in charge." the Doctor said before opening the door.

Once the door opens there were beings that had suits on, a ball attached to a tube from their heads.

"Right, hello. Sorry I was just saying, nice place."

"We must feed." The ood said together

"Yeah, I think it means us." Rose said

They started walking forward saying the same thing on repeat

"Um, Doctor?" Sam said getting closer to the wall.

"Damn it, where is my gun!" Dean yelled stepping in front of Sam out of habit.

Castiel was at Dean's side with his wings out and sharp, the Doctor and Rose were in front of them.

"We must feed." it said before it shook and tapped the ball "We must feed...you. If you are hungry"

"Sorry." the Doctor gasped

"We apologize. Electromagnetics have interfered with our speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?"

"Uhm?" Dean grunted

The door opens again, and three people came out. "What the Hell...? How did…?" The first person who entered the room asked before walking up to the group.

Everyone looked confused and watched as the person spoke walk up.

Jefferson uses his communication device on his wrist. "Captain...you are not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean five...living...people. Just standing here, right in front of me."

Castiel does his signature head tilt. Dean has a what the hell look on his face, Sam had confusion written on his face. The Doctor and Rose didn't know what to make of the unusual reception.

They turned back to Jefferson when another voice came through. "Don't be stupid, that's impossible."

"I suggest telling them that." Jefferson replied while starting at the group.

"But you're a sort of space base, you must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible." Rose stated

"You're telling me that you don't know where you are?" Jefferson said roughly

"Does it look like we have an idea on where we are?" Dean growled out

"No idea. More fun that way." the doctor said with a grin.

Castiel still had his head tilted but his eyes squinted even more.

"Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake Point 5 on its way." Someone said over the comm system.

After that was said, the base started to shake and tremble. Jefferson runs to the door and opens it.

"Through here! Now, come on!" Jefferson yelled urgently.

Right after he said that the sirens rang out. The group followed him through the door, with the other two base workers. Once they passed the doorway, smoke started rising from the floor

"Move it! Come on! Come on, come on!" Jefferson yelled.

Rose scream and almost fell over, but Sam caught her. Sparks started to fly, no one noticed shadowed wings behind Castiel show up. Castiel's wings were arched over Dean as if to protect him from the sparks.

"Move it, come on! Quickly! Move it!" Jefferson urged everyone

They moved down the hallway and quickly went into a room that seems like a control room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once in the control room, the people who at their stations working looked up.

"Oh, my god. You meant it." the captain said

Castiel narrowed his eyes when he said the Lord's name in vain, but Dean placed a hand on Castiel's forearm as a warning.

"People! Look at that! Real people!" Scooti said

"That's us. Hooray!" The doctor exclaimed

Sam just smiled and waved shyly, and Rose smiled and said "Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose...Rose Tyler, and...and this is the Doctor."

"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam queued in after her

"I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother." Dean stated after Sam.

"I'm Castiel." Castiel said nodding to them after taking his turn after Dean

Danny strides over "Come on...the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be...no. They're not real."

"If there was no Oxygen then none of you would be standing." Castiel stated with his head tilted...again

Zach then yelled "Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds"

30 seconds appeared counting down on a computer screen.

"Sorry, you five, whoever you are. Just...hold on. Tight." Zach apologized

"Hold on to what?" Rose asked

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?" Zach asked

Sam, Rose and the Doctor immediately grabbed the railings next them while Castiel stood still, holding Dean with both of his arms and wings.

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." The ood said

"What's this planet called, anyway?" the Doctor asked

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?" Ida stated

The doctor just raises his eyebrows. Sam and Castiel just looked confused like 'Really?'

"You really don't know, do you?" Ida asked

"And... Impact!" Zach yelled once countdown hit zero.

The base shook violently. The crew, the doctor, Rose, and Sam held on to whatever tightly and the shaking ended quickly thus, the Doctor stands up.

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad…!" he stated before he was thrown backwards.

The base shakes more violently, the doctor clings to the railing. There was a small explosion from one of the consoles cause sparks to fly, lighting up shadows around Castiel and Dean. Everyone, except Castiel and Dean, get tossed around before it finally stops.

"Okay, that's it." Zach stated

Jefferson came running forward towards the console with a fire extinguisher.

"Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida?"

"Yeah, yeah!" She yelled

"Danny?" "Fine"

"Toby?" "Yeah, fine."

"Scooti?" "No Damage."

"Jefferson?" "Check!"

Castiel lets go of Dean. Dean rushes to Sam and helps him up. He silently asks Rose and the Doctor is they are okay. Rose and the doctor both nodded.

"We're fine, thanks, fine, yeah, don't worry about us." The doctor said with slight sarcasm.

"The surface caved in.*pulls up a map and indicated to the part of the base that has been lost. * I deflected it onto storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link." Zach ordered

"That's not my department." Toby whined

"Just do as I say, yeah?" he ordered again

Toby sighs and leaves the room begrudgingly.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity 56.6. We should be okay." Ida read from the results

Rose started looking around "Never mind the earthquake, that's...that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?"

Sam looked interested and nodded, indicating that he also wanted the answer to the same question. Castiel was checking Dean and the doctor for injuries.

"Doctor? May I heal your bruised ribs and muscle?" Castiel asked

The doctor looked at him with calculating look

"Cas, should you be using your Grace?" Dean muttered

"Yes, I meant to tell you. I was kind of promoted to Archangel since Raphael and Michael couldn't handle things with just the two of them. Thus, I have more Grace and I'm harder to kill. I also have a different blade." Castiel stated quietly and shyly

"Alright you can heal me. Just that." the Doctor answered.

Castiel just laid two fingers on the Doctors forehead. He pushed a little bit of his grace to healing the Doctor's injuries. The doctor looked at Castiel in surprised. "Thank you". Castiel just nodded

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." Scooti answered Rose's question,

"Then what's shaking the roof?"

"You're not joking. You really don't know? Well, introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, Science officer. *points to Zach* Zachary Cross, acting Captain, sir...you've met Mr. Jefferson, he's head of security. Danny Bartock. Ethics committee." Ida said

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny hinted

The doctor and Rose grinned at him. Sam rolled his eyes, Castiel tilted his head again and Dean just shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, archaeology, and this…*Places hands on Scooti's shoulders*...is Scooti Manista. Trainee maintenance." Ida finished her introductions.

Scooti smiled. Ida then goes over to the set of controls.

"And this...is home." She stated before turning a lever and a whirring sound starts.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." Zach warns.

The room is then flooded with a red-ish yellow light as the overhead window opens. The Doctor, Rose, Sam, Castiel, and Dean stood there amazed, watching.

"That's a black hole." Rose breathed.

"But that is impossible." Castiel and the Doctor uttered in disbelief.

"I did warn you." Zach sighed

"We're standing under a black hole." the doctor stated

"We're in orbit." Ida added

"But we can't be..." the Doctor intoned

"You can see for yourself. We're in orbit." Ida breathed

"But we can't be." Castiel hissed when he turned to her.

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss." Ida asked

"And that's bad yeah?" Rose asked.

Dean looked at Castiel in hopes that he can answer it for him. Castiel just nodded his head slightly

"That doesn't cover it...a black hole's a dead star, it collapses in on itself, in and in until the matter's so dense and tight, it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity...time...everything just gets pulled inside...and crushed." Castiel growled

"So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in." Sam breathed

"We should be dead." The doctor stated it as an everyday fact

"And yet...here we are. Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board." Ida hinted

"But if there's not atmosphere out there, what's that?" Rose asked pointing to the clouds that were speeding rabidly to the black hole.

Castiel answered before anyone else did "Stars breaking up...gas clouds… solar systems being ripped apart above, before falling into the black hole."

"So, a bit worse than a storm, then" Rose sighed

"Just a bit. How do you two know so much?" Ida hinting towards Castiel and the doctor.

"I was there while the subject of black holes was discussed before they even came into existence." Castiel answered honestly.

Ida just looked at him like he is crazy. Dean and Sam just shrugged when they she looked at them.

"I just do." the Doctor shrugged

The base shakes again. Castiel looked at dean "May I take a look at the base? I can get an aerial view." he asked under his breath so only Dean can hear.

Dean just nodded "Don't let anyone see you disappear, though. We don't know how they will react."

Castiel nodded so while everyone else is turn he flew out of the base. He saw the base sprawled out on the surface. Everything around the planet is sucked in, leaving everything on the planet untouched, then he appeared next to Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Toby comes back into a hallway with stools tucked under his arm

"Toby..." Whispered a voice sounded everywhere.

Toby looked around as the lights flicker and go out. Leaving him in the darkness, the lights reappeared after a few moments.

"Who's that?" He asked looking around for the source of the voice, but there is no one.

"Danny?" after receiving no answer he let it pass. He opened the door letting him enter another hallway.

He enters back into the control room where everyone was crowded around the control panel.

"Close door one."

"The rocket link is fine." Toby told Zach

Toby went back to his station after reporting to Zach.

Zach opens a hologram of the black hole. The Doctor puts his glasses on and Castiel furrows his eyebrows.

"That's the black hole officially designated K37 Gen 5." Zach stated

"In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor. The bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. *Dean, Sam, and Castiel stiffened slightly* It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out. Because it was poison." Ida supplied.

"The bitter pill. I like that." Rose sighed

The Doctor stares at the hologram of the black hole "We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe, how did you even get here?!"

Zach pressed another button on the console and the hologram changed to the one with the planet. A gravity field emanating out from it like a tunnel.

Zach started to explain how they got to the planet. "This planet is generating a gravity field. We don't know how, we've no idea, but...it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out here*points out*. As a funnel. A distinct...gravity funnel. Reaching out into the clear space. That was our way in."

"You flew down that thing?" Rose asked with a grin

"Like a rollercoaster." Dean and Sam finished for her

She nodded at them in agreement.

"By rights, the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the Captain...which is what put me in charge…" Zach breathed

"It seems like you're doing a good job" Dean said making Ida look at him for a second.

"Yeah. Well, needs must." Zach replied

"But if that gravity funnel closed, there's no way out." Danny added

"We had fun speculating about that." Scooti hinted

"Oh, yeah. That's the word. *Hits Scooti in the head with a scroll* 'Fun'." Danny said sarcastically

Castiel looked at Dean "No Cas it is not a porn thing. It like me slapping Sam in the head because he said something he wasn't supposed to or just being stupid." Dean said in hushed tones

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power! I mean...not just big, but off the scale! Can I..?" the Doctor said completely stumped. *gestures to the controls*

Ida nodded "Sure. Help yourself."

She pushed the calculator over to him and leaves. Castiel walked over and stood next to him calculating silently. One of the Ood approached Rose and gives her a cup

"Your refreshment." the Ood said

Rose takes it "Oh yeah, Thanks. Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"We have no titles. We are one." the Ood answered and left

"Did you really ask for something to drink from them?" Dean asked Rose

"Dean, she was trying not to be rude." Sam vouched for Rose

Dean just rolled his eyes and just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uhm, what are they called?" Rose asked pointed to the Ood.

Danny just looked at them "Oh, come on. Where've you been living? Everyone's got one!"

"Well, not us, so what are they?" Dean said

"They're the Ood." Danny answered

"The 'Ood'?" Rose emphasized

Danny nodded "The Ood."

"Well that's...Ood." Rose jokes

Danny smiled "Very ood! But handy. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling and stuff. Supervision, and maintenance! They're born for it. Basic slave race."

Dean looked in fronted "What a minute, you have slaves?" Rose and Sam look slightly disgusted too.

Scooti looked amused "Don't start, they're like one of that lot. Friends of the Ood."

Dean and Sam looked stunned in response "Well maybe we are, yeah. Since when do humans need slaves?" Rose asked for them, slightly annoyed

Danny looked confused "But the Ood offer themselves. If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die."

One of the Ood approaches the small group and they eye it.

"Seriously? You like being ordered around?" She asks it

"It is all we crave." the Ood responded

"Why is that, then?" Sam askes standing to his full height

"We have nothing else in life."

"Yeah, well I used to think like that. A long time ago." Dean said softly.

Rose nodded in agreement to Dean's statement. Sam just looked at Dean, shocked. He didn't know that.

"Dean why didn't you say anything?" He asked to sadden

"It was after you went to college. Dad was well...Dad." Dean replied and patting Sam's shoulder as he passed, he went back to Castiel.

He leant Castiel side, Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. The Doctor finished his calculations on the calculator and Castiel shifted a little bit.

"There we go. D'you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you need a power source with an-" He was cut off by Castiel

"An inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds." Castiel finished in a low tone.

The Doctor nods his head in silent but dark agreement.

Sam and Dean stiffen up considerably. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean and sent a concerned look to Sam. Dean relaxed and Sam tried to signal that he was fine but was strained.

"That's a lot of sixes." Rose breathed

"And it's impossible." the doctor said

Zach looked surprised at the Doctor and Castiel "It took us two years to work that out!" he exclaimed

"I'm very good." The Doctor said modestly

"I have been around longer than a few millennia." Castiel replied again honestly.

Dean smiled and leaned against Castiel more.

"But...that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it." Ida said seriously

"It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazen Scale." Zach add in

"We could revolutionize modern science!" Ida said enthusiastically

"We could you use it to fuel the Empire." Jefferson supplied

"Or start a war." Castiel gruffly said.

The Doctor took his glasses off "He is correct."

"It's buried beneath us. In the darkness, waiting." Toby off handily said

"What's your job? Chief...dramatist?" Rose jeered

The doctor smirked, Dean and Sam stifled a laugh, and Castiel just looked confused and had his head tilted.

Toby sighed "Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomenon. And this, err, planet once supported life. Eons ago, before humans had even learned to walk."

"Actually, before the human race even existed." Castiel pointed out

"Well how will you know. Your someone in their mid-twenties." Toby sneered

"Older than The Doctor. He is 902. I'm 3.9 billion earth years, but a couple Eons to be more exact." Castiel surmised scratching the back of his neck.

"I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?" The doctor asked

Toby nods in affirmation "I copied it from fragments we found on earth by the drilling, but I can't translate it."

"No neither can we and that's me saying something." The Doctor admitted

"We know the language." Sam added

Toby looked over at the brothers and Angel

"Really what is it?" Toby asked not expecting an answer

Castiel straightened his back "It is Ancient Enochian."

"What?" "Ancient Enochian, language of the Angels."

"Anyway, there was some form civilization. They buried something. Now it's reaching out. Call us in." Toby just continues the previous conversation

The Doctor grinned "And you came."

"Well, how could we not?" Ida pointed out

Zach turned the hologram off while Ida close the overhead section of the ceiling

The doctor still continued grinning at them "So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant. Excuse me, ah, Zach, wasn't it?"

"That's me" Zach agreed

"Just stand there, 'cos I'm going to hug you. Is that alright?" The doctor asked

Dean, Sam, Castiel and Jefferson just stares.

"I s'pose so." Zach smiled.

The Doctor was inching toward him "Here we go. Come in."

He then proceeded to hug Zach, beaming. "Ahh, human beings, you are amazing!"

Ida just looked bemused

"Humans are amazing." Castiel said agreeing with the Doctor while looking at Dean

"Ha!" the doctor laughed letting go of Zach.

Rose chuckles at them

"Thank you." "Not at all."

"But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags and get back in that ship and fly for your lives." The Doctor warned

"You can talk! And how the hell did you get here?" Ida snorted

"Oh, I've got this um...this…" The doctor started

"It's hard to explain, it sorts of..." Dean picked up

"Appears." Sam finished

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from um...oh what's it called?" Rose asked

"Habitation area three." Castiel answered

Zach asked, "Do you mean storage six?"

The doctor looked at him cheerfully "Uh, it was bit of a cupboard, yeah."

Zach glanced at Ida uncomfortably

"Storage six, but you said…" it dawns on the Doctor "You said…you said storage five to eight."

The doctor then spun around on his heel, towards the door and runs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose shouted after him

The doctor hurries to opens door 19, runs into the canteen area, to the other side if the room and he spins the wheel to try and open the door. "Stupid doors come on!" he yelled angrily.

The door opens and into another hallway. "Open door 17" they follow to another door "Open door 15". The doctor slams himself against the next door and pushing the button to open but it. "Door 16 out of commission"

"Can't be, can't be!" He yelled

"What's wrong?!What is it?" Rose shouted

The doctor opens the small window in the door and looks through it

"Doctor, the TARDIS is in there. What's happened?" Rose asked once she caught up

The Doctor stares out the window "The TARDIS is gone." he choked.

The Doctor backed away, he was horrified and breathing ragged.

"Door 16 out of commission'

"The earthquake. This section collapsed." he mumbled.

Rose stares at him puzzled "But it's gotta be out there somewhere."

"Look down." was all he said after that.

Rose looked down and saw that there was gaping chasm right beneath them


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doctor and Rose returned to the control room. Dean and Sam looked at them in concern. Rose shook her head slightly, but the Doctor ignored them going straight to Zach.

"The ground gave way; My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way." He said urgently

"We can't divert the drilling." Zach said before walking away

The Doctor watched and then follows "But I need my ship. It's all I got. Literally the only thing."

Zach turned around and looked obviously irritated "Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that...is the end of it." he left after that.

The Doctor looked complete helpless. Dean snuggled more into Castiel, who rubbed Dean's back. Sam looked at Rose "He said it was the only thing he has. Rose, why?"

"I can't tell you much, but he is the last of his species. The TARDIS is the only thing left of his home." Rose answered quietly.

Ida approached the Doctor "I'll uh, put you in the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry." She followed Zach out of the room.

"Open door 1"

The doctor looked at his group, only one Ood is in the room. He walked over to them and settles against the control panel next to Rose. "I trapped you guys here."

"Hey, Sam and I had worse. I mean we have died multiple times." Dean said, picking his head up from Castiel's shoulder.

"No. Don't worry about me." Rose bumped her shoulder against his.

The base shakes again. Rose looked up through the window "Okay, were on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole...and no way out." The Doctor looked at her, and she caught his eye

"Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me." She laughed nervously; the doctor pulls her into a tight hug.

He looks darkly at the black hole, just holding her. Castiel sent a similar look, but darker towards the black hole as well.

"Entering night shift. Your chosen track for transition is Ravel's Bolero"

Ravel's Bolero plays, as the Ood work in the base, Jefferson wanders among them, he watched Scooti work on the planet's surface. When she finished, she speaks into her communicator on her wrist, smiling "All finished. Heading back inside."

Castiel was walking around outside with Dean watching from inside the base. The doctor walks up and stands next to him. "He can stand out there perfectly fine?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, Angels don't need to breath, eat, drink, or wash. Their Grace does that for them. You can hit them with anything, and they can't get hurt. I punched him once in the face, felt like I punched metal." Dean explained showing him his hand.

Castiel appears in front of the window with his six large ebony wings visible. Dean smiles at him.

"He lost his Grace once. He missed his wings so much that he just laid around watching Tv."

The doctor watched Castiel fly around, testing his new wings "Can he be killed?"

Dean looked at him with suspicion "Oh, no I don't want to kill him or use it against him." the doctor clarified

"Used to be by angel blade, their swords. Archangels are harder to kill, he told me that angel blades don't hurt him anymore." Dean huffed.

Castiel appeared back at Dean's side. The doctor looked stunned at looked between Castiel and out the window. Dean just smirked at the Doctor's reaction.

Somewhere inside Danny was ticking off the Ood on a clipboard as they walk past him in line. "Ood 7 Gamma 10. Ood 7 Gamma 11. Ood 7 Gamma 12…" He continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The music carries to where Toby is in his office/ bedroom, examining fragments of the ancient scrolls beneath a microscope. The music cut off sharply and there is the sound of the buzz of electricity. Toby looks up, then ignores it, and goes back to work.

"Toby…"

Toby's head sharply jerks up and he looked around. He ignores it again and goes back to examining the scrolls.

"I can see you…"

Toby signs now irritated "Danny, is that you? It's...it's not funny, all right?" He gets no reply.

Toby gets up and goes to the door "Dan?" *opens the door* He enters the hallway. Looks down on end to the other, no one else is there. "I'm...I'm trying to work, Daniel*Looks around* Look, if...if that's you, then can you just stop it…?" He asked.

The lights flickered again, Toby heads back to his door. There is low, indistinct growl from nowhere. Toby glances up and down the hallway once again, still the same, and then the sound stops.

**Habitation Area Three**

Back with the Doctor and crew, they are sitting by the Ancient Enochian in the canteen area. Castiel and the Doctor staring at the writing. Dean is leaning against Castiel's side playing rock, paper, scissors with Sam across the table. "Dean?" Castiel suddenly asked

"Yeah?" he responded

"What are you and Sam doing?" Castiel asked

"Playing Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever loses has to try the food here in the canteen. I took a look and I don't think I can eat it." Dean said before he won: paper vs rock.

Dean surprised, looked at Sam's hand and face and back to his hand. Sam also surprised looked at Dean.

"Whatever, I'll just get a tray." Sam said standing up with bitch face #25

"Danny, check the temperature of the Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising." Zach's voice comes over the comm system.

Rose also gets up "So let's go Sam." She said

She led the way over to the hatch where the food is being served. Danny stands and does what Zach ordered him. Scooti is already by the hatch with her tray.

"Help yourselves. Just don't have the green. Or the blue." Scooti said pointing to the trays

Sam and Rose laugh, picking up a tray. They go over to the hatch and noticed the Ood were serving.

Rose points to a random place that wasn't green or blue "Uh, bit of that, thanks."

"Same for me." Sam said too.

The Ood spoons some sloppy black gloop onto their trays "Would you like sauce with that?

"I'll have a go, yeah." Rose figured there would be no harm in it.

The Ood looked as Sam "Ah, yeah, sure."

He pours some sauce onto the tray. Rose grins "I did that job once. I was a... a dinner lady! Not that I'm calling you a lady." Rose quickly clarified

"Although, I dunno, you might be. Do you actually get paid, though? Do they give you money?" Sam asked with confusion on his face.

"The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God" The Ood replied politely.

Sam stiffened and gasped taking a small step back in fear. "...I'm sorry?" Rose asked

The Ood taps his communication orb. "Apologies. I said 'I hope you enjoy your meal'"

Rose shocked and just responded "Yeah."

Rose and Sam picked up their trays and went back to their sits. Once they sat down, Dean looked surprised at what was on the tray.

"Yeah...No. I'm not going to eat that. Cas can you... I don't know make a burger appear. Don't think you can get out of the dare." Dean pointed at Sam who had an annoyed expression.

"Dean, you know I can." Castiel said snapping his fingers.

A burger appeared in front of Dean who just drooled in response. Rose and the Doctor stared in shock; Dean just ate his food without any care.

"Castiel can you make fish and chips? For Rose and me?" The doctor asked

"I don't mind. It makes me exorcise my new abilities." Castiel replied snapping his fingers again.

Fish and chips appeared in front of the Doctor and Rose. Sam just sighed and dipped a forkful of gloop into the sauce. "Hmm, that is not half bad. Won't eat it all the time, only if it is there."

Castiel, Dean, the Doctor and Rose just looked at him weirdly, Sam just shrugged

Later in the control room, Zach was working in the control room.

The computer said with an illustrative diagram "Drill head now at Point 16"

The hologram reappears and Zach taps keys "Drill head speed increasing"

"Keep pressure at 60" Zach ordered to the computer

He stands and walks to another control, while his back is turned an image of a horned beast replaces the hologram of the planet. It roars quietly. A few moments after Zach spun around, but the image was already gone. He looked around nervously. Danny was turning a wheel to open a door. "Close door 3" "I've already closed door 3"

"He is awake" the computer said

Danny stopped what he was doing "What did you say?"

"Close door 3"

Danny peered through the circular window in the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Toby is still examining the fragments of the Ancient text, his room deadly quiet.

"Toby…" The voice of the Beast whispered

Toby started to turn but the voice stopped again "Don't turn around."

Toby had felt like someone was watching him "Dan…*Breathes heavily* That's not Dan." He said fearfully.

"Don't look at me."

Toby obeyed the voice "Who...who are you?"

"I have so many names."

"If..If I could…" Toby fidgeted like he wanted to turn around.

"If you look at me, you will die."

"But who are you?"

"I'm behind you, Toby. I'm right behind." The voice taunted

Toby fidgeted again. It took a lot of willpower not to turn.

"Don't look...Don't look at me."

Toby resists the urge once more, fidgeting.

"One look and you will die." The voice hissed

Toby felt like something was moving closer.

"I'm reaching out, Toby. I'm so close. Don't turn around. Oh, I can touch you…"

Toby couldn't take it anymore he turns around and stops the voice is gone, there was nothing. Toby breathes out a sigh of relief, the lights flicker again in the hallway, Toby suddenly stops and looks down at his gloved hands, 'I thought I felt something'. He turns the pieces over and looking over, he places them back down the broken pieces of the artefact. He pulled the gloves off and looked at back of his hands 'Normal'. He flips his hands around looking at his palms, they have the Ancient Enochian on them as if they were stained into his skin. He stared shocked, then he picked up the mirror that was sitting on his desk. He looked at his face which has the same exact markings on his face that he has on his hands. Toby's eyes are red, he threw the mirror down on his desk, because now he is horrified. Then his body arches as though he is in pain, he falls forwards, unconscious, on the floor.

At the same time

In the Canteen area, the lights flicker. Dean sighed "Damn it, no salt or iron." he said under his breath. Castiel looked at him, confused. Sam looked around with pinched eyebrows, the doctor and Rose just ignored it.

Ida asked Zach a question via her wrist comm. "Zach, have we got a problem?"

"No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up, it might be worth a look." Zach answered

Ida looks over at the Doctor, Castiel and Dean, seated opposite from Rose and Sam.

"You might want to see this. Moment in history." She announced to them

She pulled a level opening the overhead 'shutters', revealing the black hole overhead and flooded the with soft red light. "There. On the edge." *pointing* a stream of red light is spiralling into the black hole.

Castiel hugged Dean closer, kissing Dean softly on the head.

"That red cloud...that used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi...a mighty civilization spanning a billion years...disappearing. Forever. Their planets and suns consumed." she said before gazing up at it.

She was as fascinated as well, the last of the Scarlet System disappears into the black hole. "Ladies and gentlemen...We have witnessed it's passing." Ida announced

She goes to pull the lever to close the shutters "Err, no, could you leave it open?" the Doctor asked.

Rose, Sam, and Castiel look at him. Dean had shut his eyes leaning against Castiel in content.

"Just for the little bit. We won't go mad, we promise." He swore

"How would you know? *The doctor smiles in response* Scooti, check the lockdown,"

Scooti nodded and left

"Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me" Ida ordered

Jefferson and Ida exit the canteen, leaving the group alone. "Open door 18."

"I've seen documentaries and things; they say black holes are like gateways to another universe." Sam commented

"Close door 18."

"Not that one. It just eats." The doctor corrected Sam

"Long way from home…" Rose said sadly

The doctor glanced at her. Sam looks sadly at the black hole, Dean pats Sam's shoulder comfortably and Castiel just looks at Sam with sympathy.

The doctor pointed "Go that way, turn right, keep going for um...about five hundred years...then you'll reach the Earth."

Rose takes her phone out of her pocket and presses a few buttons "No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could...what would I tell her…? Can you build another TARDIS?" she asked half-heartedly

"They were grown, not built. And with my home planet gone...we're kind of stuck." The doctor informed them.

"Rose do you get signal when you travel with him*points to the Doctor*" Sam asked

"Yeah, he upgraded it or something." Rose answered

"I could do it for you three. I have seen your life, you going to need cell service for reasons. Alright hand them over." The doctor said holding his hand out.

Castiel, Dean and Sam got their cell phones and handed to the Doctor. He flipped them over and used his sonic screwdriver on the backs.

"No use now but will later." The Doctor said giving them back to their rightful owners.

Castiel looked at his in confusion with his head tilted. Rose giggled at his expression "Does he always tilt his head?" She asked

Dean looked at her and smiled "Yeah, most of the time."

"Especially when he is confused." Sam added, laughing slightly

Rose laughs for little bit "Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift."

"And then what?" Dean asked

"I dunno...find a planet...get a job...live life, same as the rest of the universe." Rose confessed

"Pfft...I'd have to settle down. In a house or something, a proper house with...with...with...with doors and things. Carpets! Me! Living in a house!"

"Yeah, same here with us. I think Sam and Rose can fair better though." Dean agreed

Rose and Sam laugh "Now that...that is terrifying." the doctor grunted

"You'd have to get a mortgage." Rose teased in a sing-song tone

"...No" Dean and the Doctor said horrified.

"Oh yes." Sam and Rose said with a smile

The doctor sighed "I am dying. That's it. I am dying, it is all over." He said dramatically

"Hey Sam, remember when went to the west to get phoenix ash?" Dean asked

"Hah, yeah. You said the drinks taste like gasoline." Sam laughed

The doctor looked at them "How did you get to the wild west.?" he asked curiously

Sam and Dean looked at each other then they both pointed to Castiel

"You can Time Travel?" Rose asked

Castiel nodded with confusion written in his eyes.

"Castiel if worse comes to worse will you be able to get us back?" The doctor asked seriously

"I wouldn't have if you picked us up in 2011. I was cut off from Heaven. Now I believe it would be easier." Castiel answered

They sit in silence for a few moments.

"I promised Jackie I'd always take you back home." The doctor said suddenly somber

"Everyone leaves home in the end." Dean said

"Not to end up stuck here." He countered

"Yeah, but stuck with you, that's not so bad." Rose disagreed.

The doctor looked at her "Yeah?"

"Yes." She answered sincerely.

The doctor smiled. Dean leaned against Castiel's side and whispered in his ear, "I don't mind being stuck with you~." he purred. Castiel smiled at him, Sam rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rose's phone started ringing, so she answered

"He is awake." said the beast.

Shocked, Rose throws her phone to the floor.

**Toby's Bedroom**

Toby jerks awake, his eyes are murderous.

**Ood Habitation**

The group of five head down the stairs to see Danny in Ood Habitation.

"Evening!" The doctor exclaimed once he saw Danny

"Only us!" Rose announced

Danny is working at the computer said "The mysterious group of five. How are you, then? Settling in?"

"Yeah, sorry, straight to business, the Ood, how do they communicate? I mean, with each other." The doctor asked genuinely curious.

The Ood were sitting in an are below the group in what looks like an animal-pen. A balcony looks over the area and steps to the side.

Danny shrugged "Oh, just empaths. There's a low-level telepathic field connecting them. Not that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle."

"This telepathic field, can it pick up messages?" Sam asked

"'Cos I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something...well, odd." Rose admitted

Danny looked at her "Oh. An odd Ood."

She continued "And then I got something else on my err…*looks at the doctor* communicator thing."

Danny sighed "Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There're all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing."

They looked at him, none are convinced. Dean just has that look that basically says 'Bullshit' and crossed his arms. Sam had bitchface # 34 on, Castiel narrowed his eyes, the doctor and Rose just stare at him.

"Look...if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill." Danny admitted.

The doctor and Sam looked at the computer. Castiel just stared at the Ood with his head tilted.

"Monitor the field, that's this thing?" The doctor nodded his head at the computer.

The screen reads 'Basic 5'

"Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register Basic 5"

While Danny spoke, the reading rose to Basic 6 "Well, that's not Basic 5" Sam said.

The readings started rising again and again "10" was all the Doctor said

Castiel, Dean and Rose watched the Ood suddenly raise their heads in unison as the readings rise.

"20...*turns to Danny* They've gone up to Basic 30"

Danny looked shocked and confused "But they can't…"

"Doctor...Sam, the Ood…" Rose called

The Doctor and Sam look over to Rose and saw the Ood. The Ood turn, as one, and looked up at the group on the balcony.

"What does Basic 30 mean?" Sam asked

Danny answered baffled "Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads."

"Or something is screaming at them…" Castiel added watching the Ood.

Danny goes to the computer and taps at the keyboard "But...where's it coming from? What is it saying? I mean *looks at Rose. * What did it say to you and Sam?"

"Something about the beast in the pit." Rose answered

Sam flinched and backed up. "Sammy! Are you okay? What's wrong." Dean yelled gruffly

He ran to Sam and helped him up "Flashbacks." was all Sam mumbled

Castiel turned to them to help. Danny blinked "What about your communicator? What did it say?"

Rose answered after the pause "He is awake."

"And you will worship him." The Ood said as one

"What the hell?" Danny breathed

The doctor addressed the Ood "He is awake."

"And you will worship him." The Ood answered back

"Worship who?! *No reply* Who is talking to you?! Who is it?!" Dean shouted, holding Sam up with the help of Castiel.

**Toby's bedroom**

Scooti enters Toby's room, with a file. "Toby, I've got your expenditure…" She trailed off when she noticed nobody in the room.

She placed the file his desk "Open door 41"

Scooti stopped confused, and she heard the sound of a door opening "Close door 41" she heard a door closing. She looked around, perturbed. "41" She mumbled

**Corridor**

She ran out into the hallway heading for door 41

"Close door 40." As Scooti closed it.

She goes to the control panel next to the door "Computer, did you open and closed door 41?"

"Confirmed."

"But… that is the airlock. Why would you open the airlock? It's the night shift, we're not allowed outside. Has someone gone out?"

"Confirmed."

"But who is it?"

"Cannot confirm"

"Okay...but hold in, I know, tell me whose spacesuit's been logged out."

"No spacesuit has been logged out."

Scooti looked confused "But...you're not making any sense; you can't go outside without…" She gave up fighting with computer.

Scooti raised her wrist to speak into the comm, device. "Zach, I think we got breakdown on door 41, it's saying somebody's outside onto the planet's surface." The device cracks and fizzles but no reply. So, she tries again "Zach? Zach?"

Scooti sighed "Computer, trace fault."

"There is no fault."

Scooti now irritated and frustrated "Tell me who went through that door!"

"He is awake."

"What?"

"He is awake."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scooti asked

"He bathes in the black sun."

Scooti backed away, disturbed a little bit. Next to her the shutter opens a window onto the planet's surface. She looks out the window and sees Toby standing there without a spacesuit. He has he backed turned, her eyes widen when he turned around. Toby sees her and a menacing grin spread out on his face, still covered in the Ancient Enochian and red eyes.

"Toby…*stares at him* but there's no air, there's no…"

Toby beckons her, still has that grin on his face. Scooti reaches out towards him. She felt hypnotised, eyes becoming moist.

"No! Stop it? You can't be!" She yelled with force.

Toby loses the grin, his still outstretched hand clenched into a fist. The sound of glass cracking fills the air. She gasped as the cracks and fissures appear. She rushes to the door.

Scooti bangs on the door yelling "Open door 40! Open door 40!"

Even as the cracks got bigger the door wouldn't open. "Open door 40! Open door 40!"

She screamed banging on the door. The cracks got larger and larger and her face screwed up in terror. "Open door 40…" the glass explodes outwards. Scooti gets pulled backwards screaming.

**Ood Habitation**

The entire base shakes cause the doctor, Rose, Danny are violently thrown around, they struggle to get back up. Dean and Sam stayed upright because of Castiel. "Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach."

Danny looked scared and asked into his comm device "Which section?"

**Control Room**

Zach picks himself up and speaks to his own comm device "Everyone...evacuate 11 to 13, we've got a breach! The base is open. Repeat: the base is open."

**Corridor**

Jefferson and two other crew members hurry along a hallway, shielding themselves from the flying sparks from the walls as smoke rises through the floor.

**Habitation Area Three**

"Open door 19"

The group followed the Doctor through the canteen with Danny behind them. "Close door 19

**Control Room**

"I can't contain the oxygen field; we're going to lose it!" Zach yelled

**Corridor**

"Come on! Keep moving!" Jefferson yelled trying to open the door.

The group of five and Danny came running from one direction. Ida and the other crew members with her on the other direction.

Jefferson pulled Toby through the door "And you too, Toby!" he yelled

Toby, completely normal, falls flat on his face once he is through the door as Jefferson slams it shut.

"Breach sealed. Breach sealed."

The Doctor ran over asking them "Everyone alright?! What happened? What was it?"

"Oxygen levels normal."

"Hull breach! We were open to the elements. A couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting the black hole at close quarters." Jefferson huffed answering the Doctor's questions

Rose crouches to help Toby, who was still on the floor panting and sweating

Castiel checks on Dean and Sam, once Sam was able to stand on his own, he goes over to help the others.

"Cas?" Dean asked leaning into Castiel

"Yes Dean?"

"I'm worried about Sam. I think the flashbacks might make him relapse." Dean said

"Sam has no trace of Lucifer's grace. It faded away." Castiel reassured Dean.

The Doctor then stated "That wasn't a quake. What caused it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Control Room**

Zach pulled a diagram up of the base on his monitor "We lost sections 11 to 13. Everyone alright?"

"We've got everyone here except Scooti. *uses comm device* Scooti, report" Jefferson stated

Static and a beep was all they heard

"Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report..." He gets the same response.

Zach looks up her location. "She's all right."

Jefferson and Ida sighed in relief "I picked up her bio chip, she's in Habitation Three." Zach said while pulling up a hologram showing a red dot indicating her position.

"Better go and check if she's not responding, she might be unconscious." Zach suggested

Toby looks at his hand, turns them over but sees nothing.

"How about that, eh? We survived." Zach commented

"Habitation Three...Come on, I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on." Jefferson states

"Oh, I can agree with that." Dean said walking up to Jefferson with a nod.

Sam followed his brother out, but before he left, he looked at Castiel.

"Cas, you coming?"

"Yes, I will meet up with you in a few minutes." Castiel said

Everyone left but Toby, the Doctor, Rose and Castiel followed Jefferson down to the Canteen. The Doctor crouches down to Toby who looks severely shaken.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked softly as to not scare Toby.

Toby answered, flustered "I don't...I dunno, I... I was working and then I can't remember. All...all that noise, the room was falling apart, there was no air…"

Rose helped him up "Come on. Up you get. Come and have some Protein One."

She links her arm with Toby's walking him through the door, down the hallway.

"Oh, you've gone native." The doctor said smartly

"Oi, don't knock it. It's nice. Protein One with just a *snaps her fingers* dash of Three."

Castiel stopped the Doctor from leaving "Doctor, he really doesn't have any memory of what just happened, bits and pieces yes. I have seen this when humans are possessed by demons before the body dies, if they are lucky."

"Alright, let's keep an eye out." the Doctor agreed.

**Habitation Area Three**

The canteen seemed slightly chaotic when the Doctor and Castiel entered. Everyone was looking for Scooti and talking over each other.

"I've checked Habitation 4…" Ida announced to everyone

"There's no sign of her. The biochip says she's in the area." Jefferson yelled out and then asked Toby "Have you seen Scooti?"

"No, no, no, I don't think so." Toby stammered

Ida used her comm device "Scooti, please respond, if you can hear this response...Habitation Six."

Jefferson raised his hands to the side and dropped them "Nowhere here. *Uses comm device* Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing."

"It says Habitation Three."

"Yeah, well that's where I am. I'm telling you she's not there."

"Cas! Go look for her." Dean yelled from the kitchen.

Jefferson looked at Dean "Why have him look for her? Why not one of us?"

"Because I can find her faster." Castiel stated before he flew off. Only the sound of feathers.

A few seconds later there was a tap on the ceiling. The Doctor gazed up and sees Castiel kneeling next to Scooti's body.

"He found her." He shouted pointing up

Everyone looks up where, following his gaze. Rose's hand flies over her mouth.

"Oh, my god…" Rose gasped.

Castiel heard her and started down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, he is standing there without a spacesuit and is still alive!" Ida exclaimed

No one except Dean, Sam, the Doctor and Rose see Castiel leave.

"I am Angel. I don't need to breath." Castiel stated *looks at Rose*"I heard you Rose."

They all stared at Scooti's body is floating eerily just outside the window

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." The doctor said sympathetically.

They just stare horrified. Jefferson used his comm device and spoke quietly "Captain...report Officer Scooti Manista PKD...deceased. 43K2.1"

**Control Room**

Zach received the news in the control room. He looked down and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

**Habitation Area Three**

Castiel hugged Dean to his side, Sam just slid into the floor with his back against the wall.

"She was twenty...twenty years old." Ida said out loud before going to the lever.

She pulls it, making the shutters close. Scooti's body drifts closer and closer to the black hole while the shutters close.

"For how should Man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father...and the temples of his gods." He started strong, before his voiced dropped into a whisper. The shutters have closed completely, making the room darker and gloomier than before. Castiel closed his eyes sending her soul to her designated place.

Ida listened to the humming of the drilling until "It's stopped…" then a distant crash resounded


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone heard a distant crash; Dean was being held by Castiel and Sam was stand by them.

Rose asked "What was that? What was that noise?"

"The drill" the doctor answered Rose before Ida

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero." Ida said with a sad smile.

Zach pressed a button on the console to turn the comms on "All non-essential Ood to be confined." He ordered

**Exploration Deck**

The group were preparing to go down the mineshaft. Dean was talking to Jefferson about defences and their weapon experiences. Sam was talking with Danny about what he does with the Ood.

"Capsule established. All systems functioning...the mineshaft is a go...bring systems online now." Ida said working at a station.

The doctor was already suited up in a spacesuit walked up to Zach. Castiel did the same thing except he wasn't wearing a suit, Zach started at them both.

"Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force." The Doctor stated

"I am going as well." Castiel added gruffly

Zach sighed "Guys, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't know who you guys are and *points at Castiel* you are not wearing a suit."

Castiel remembered that Zach didn't know what he was "I don't need a suit. I am perfectly capable to go there with or without your permission. I also don't need to go down by the capsule."

"How?!" Zach yelled

"I am an archangel of the Lord, Castiel." Everyone except Dean and the Doctor stopped what they are doing

Sam looked at Dean "He is an Arch now, so he will be fine, right?" he whispered.

Dean nodded with a smirk

"Also, you trust us, don't you? And we can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on...look us in the eye. Yes, you do, we can see that. Right Castiel?" The doctor said without looking at Castiel.

"Yes. They can down in the capsule I will fly there." Castiel confirmed

Zach looked at them "I should be going down."

"The Captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here in charge." Dean said coming up to Castiel's side.

Castiel wrapped an arm and his wing around Dean. Sam stood and walked to Dean side but a couple steps behind the couple.

Zach said bitterly "Some Captain. Not much good at it, am I?" the group started at him

"Zach, we understand that you don't know us, but this is what we do. We help those in need, Us three more so in the supernatural field of things on Earth. Those two go and save other worlds. We also had a book series that was deemed as the Winchester gospel. Trust us Ida is going to be fine. Cas won't let anything happen to innocents and humans, unless you hurt or threaten Dean." Sam pointed out.

Zach sighed and then addressed everyone "Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions!"

Rose and the doctor walked to each other when they caught the others eye. Castiel was listening to Dean tell him that he is to make sure no one dies. Sam went over to Toby and asked questions.

"Mr. Jefferson! I want maximum systems…" Zach voice yelled before fading into the background.

The doctor and Rose where stand in front of each other while the Doctor messed with the device on the wrist of the spacesuit.

"Oxygen...nitro-balance...gravity. It's ages since I wore one of these!" He yelled excitedly

Rose grabbed his suit "I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?" She threatened lightly

The doctor smirked slightly "Yes, sir." He responded and then put his helmet on

Rose smiled sadly "It's funny, 'cos people back home think that space travel's gonna be a whizzing about and teleports and anti-gravity...but it's not, is it? *voice breaks* It's tough."

The doctor looked at her "I'll see you later." He promised confidently

Rose smiled "Not if I see you first"

She laughed and pulled his head down so she can kiss the helmet. Castiel walked over to them after giving Dean a quick peck.

"I will make sure they are safe. *looks to the Doctor* Dean and Sam promised to keep Rose safe while we are gone.

**Ood Habitation**

Danny was standing by the computer console overlooking the Ood

"You will remain here. No command can override this. Have you got that? My instructions only." He addressed the Ood.

**Control Room**

Zach returned to the control to oversee all of the base. He seats down and opened the comm link, after turning it on he pressed a few more buttons.

"Capsule active. Counting down in 10...9…"

**Exploration Deck**

"8...7...6…"

Ida and the doctor enter the capsule. Castiel just nodded to them before looking at Jefferson. Jefferson closed the door behind them

"5...4...3...2…"

Jefferson gave the two in capsule a salute

"1…" Zach finished the countdown.

Rose smiled and waved, the doctor wave back also smiling

"Release." Zach announced over the comm.

As the capsule goes down the shaft, Toby was sitting hunched over in one of the many corners. Dean and Sam noticed he was very twitchy and paranoid, Toby kept checking his hands. On the computer screen a diagram of the capsule going down and the readings. The doctor and Ida just stood inside the capsule silently.

"Dean, should I wait for them down there or go to them when they get out?" Castiel asked

Dean looked at Castiel for a second "Go, just make sure they stay alive. I will pray if something happens."

Castiel nodded before he grabbed Dean's and Sam's hands, palms up. He snapped his fingers and their pistols were there, they nodded their thanks.

Castiel turned to Jefferson "I took the liberty of looking at your ammunition and copied it to their weapons."

Jefferson just stood there dumbfounded. He nodded slowly and looked away

Castiel stared at Dean before flying down to wait for the Doctor and Ida.

**Control Room**

Zach watched the diagram of the capsule's descent. He payed attention to the stats that now say '_Danger'_ underneath that said _'Oxygen'_

"Alright you guys have gone beyond the oxygen field. You are on your own." Zach stated to the ones in the capsule.

Inside the capsule, the occupants turned their oxygen tanks on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Exploration Deck**

Rose grabbed the comm, and held it, she was worried "Don't forget to breathe. Breathing's good."

She demonstrates by taking a deep breath,

Sam watched and smiled at her "She acts like you do on cases and have been messed with by witches and wiccans." Sam laughed

Dean glared at Sam before doing a weapon check on his and Sam's guns

"Rose, stay off the comm." Zach ordered

Rose smirked "Fat chance."

The capsule violently shakes causing Ida and the Doctor to be thrown off balance, thus they grabbed on to the side of the capsule to keep steady.

**Ood Habitation**

Every Ood suddenly stood up and turned. They stare up at Danny and the crew member on the walkway that overlooks the Ood. The crew member points his gun at the Ood taking side glances at Danny.

**Exploration Deck**

The diagram of the capsule shows that they made it to Point Zero. Once the capsule reached Point Zero the entire base shook. Indicating that the capsule stopped. As soon Rose steadied herself, she immediately went to the comm.

"Doctor? *No reply* Doctor, are you all right?"

"Ida, report to me…*Silence, asks more forcefully* Doctor?"

**Kroptor's Surface**

The Doctor and Ida stood up and the Doctor answered since he had more balance "It's all right...we've made it...coming out of the capsule now."

Rose sighs in relief over the comm

The Doctor and Ida exit the capsule meeting up with Castiel. His head was tilted once more. They grabbed their flashlights looking around.

"What's it like down there?" Rose asked

The Doctor looked around in the dark "It's hard to tell...some sort of...cave...cavern...Castiel said it's massive."

Ida grabbed something "Well, this should help. Gravity globe." *Throws the thing in the air*

Light floods the entire cavern, revealing what looked clearly like ancient architecture. On one of the rocks, etched, is a huge face.

The Doctor looked around "Rose…you can tell Toby…we've found his civilization…"

Castiel and Ida walked around looking at the ruins more closely.

**Exploration Deck**

Rose looked at Toby "Oi, Toby, sounds like you've got plenty of work." She said cheerfully.

Toby didn't look up from his hands "Good, good, good." He said distractedly and twitchy

Dean and Sam watched Toby with suspicion. Dean looked over at Sam and they immediately knew what was going on with Toby but didn't say anything until the right time.

Over the comm "Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida…What about the power source?" Zach commanded and asked.

**Kroptor's Surface**

The Doctor, Ida, and Castiel walked along the rocky wall with Ida holding the flashlight in front of them

Ida switched her Comm to stay on "We're close. Energy signature indicates…" She then looked at screen

"North, north west." Castiel stated for her sensing her difficulty looking through a helmet.

"Are you getting pictures up there?" She asked after nodding her thanks

"There's too much interference. We're in your hands." Zach replied

Ida looked at Castiel and the Doctor and shrugged "Well…we've come this far. There's no turning back."

The Doctor looked at her and whined "Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as 'Nothing can possible go wrong' or 'This is gonna be the best Christmas Walford's ever had'…"

Castiel looked confused "Why do you say that? Was there worse Christmas' for the Walford family?"

"Cas it's a reference. I thought Metatron downloaded the modern stuff in your head?" Dean's voice came through

"Oh." Castiel said with understanding

Ida looked at them "Are you finished?"

The Doctor and Castiel stared at her

"Yeah! Finished." The Doctor exclaimed before walking off.

Ida watched him and she was slightly amused. Castiel followed the Doctor with his signature head tilt.

**Ood Habitation**

Everything seemed to be okay until one of the Ood looked and blinked at Danny

Danny raised his wrist and used the comm. "Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood."

"What are they doing?" Zach asked through the comm link

Danny swallowed before responding, keeping his voice low "They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't"

Danny just nervously glances continuously at them.

"Danny you're a big boy. I think you can take be stared at." Zach said not believing there is any danger.

Danny looks at the computer before looking back at the Ood

"But the telepathic field, sir. It's at Basic 100! I've checked, there isn't any fault. It's definitely 100." He reported

"But that's impossible." Zach exclaimed


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Exploration Deck**

Rose, Jefferson, Dean, and Sam heard their conversation since they began.

"What's Basic 100 mean?" Rose asked and Dean questioned roughly

"They should be dead." Serious voice of Danny's rings through the comm system.

Dean just looked at Jefferson for clarification

"Basic 100's brain death." He answered for Dean

"But they're safe? They're not actually moving?" Zach asked

"No, sir." Danny replied

"Keep watching them. And you Jefferson, as keep a guard on the Ood." Zach ordered

Jefferson used his comm device on his wrist "Officer at arms!"

Jefferson, Dean, and Sam ready their guns

"Yes, sir." The crew member answered

Rose watched "You can't fire a gun in here. What if they hit a wall?" She asked concerned

"I'm firing stock 15, only packs upon organics. *Turns to security guard* Keep watch and guard them." Jefferson ordered.

Sam looked at Dean "So, it is like how we use shot gun rounds filled with rock salt. Hurts like a bitch but won't kill us and ghosts hate that stuff."

Dean nodded "So that's what Cas said when he copied their ammo."

**Kroptor's Surface**

The doctor seemed concerned and looked at Castiel and Ida

"Is everything all right up there?" He asked into the comm.

"Yeah, yeah." Rose quickly answered

"Its fine." Zach supplied

"Great!" Danny sighed sarcastically

Castiel squinted and looked at the Doctor with his head tilted.

"Doctor, the Ood are yelling in pain and something is shouting at them causing more pain."

The Doctor looked at Castiel "Will Rose and everyone be okay?"

Castiel looked up and then back down "Dean and Sam are the best at what they do, they are very good at using weapons and defending the ones that need protecting."

"Yes or no for a simple answer?" Ida demanded

"Yes." Castiel nodded before he continued walking.

The Doctor, Castiel, and Ida approached an enormous circular trapdoor with Enochian engravings on it. Castiel walked faster around the circumference of the trapdoor before squatting down and taking a closer look

The Doctor called out to the ones above "We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be 'trapdoor'. Not a good word, 'trapdoor'. Never met a trapdoor I liked.

Ida used a flashlight to look around the edge "The edge is covered with that language."

Castiel stood up and went to the Doctor "This 'trapdoor' is kind of like our Angel blades *looks at Ida* Our swords." He said before letting the blade slide down his sleeve and holding it towards them.

The Doctor looked at the blade with fascination, and Ida looked a little bit scared since she didn't know Castiel carried his blade.

"Clearly the metal doesn't match with the seal." Castiel stated

"Obviously, your blade is spiral of silver and gold." Ida huffed.

Castiel squinted his eyes with a tilt following. He looked at her with his Angel vision to look at her soul. Ida watched Castiel for a little bit before walking around the edge of the trapdoor.

"Do you think it opens?" Zach asked

The Doctor scoffed for a second "That's what trapdoors tend to do."

"That is how they operate still, correct?" Castiel asked confused

"Yes Cas, that is how they work." Dean answered through the comm link.

Castiel nodded, accepting Dean's answer

Ida smiled at Castiel's confusion. "Zach, I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism."

"I suppose that's the language, that'll tell us what to do. The language that defies translation." The Doctor said.

Castiel looked at the Doctor "Doctor, you sounded like Gabriel just now. I believe the two of you would have been real good friends." He sadly stated.

There was a moment of silence before Zach used the comm again "Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?"

**Exploration Deck**

Jefferson was talking to Dean and Sam about their weapons. They were close enough to Rose but not crowding her. Rose looked over to Toby who had his head in his arms, still crouched in the corner.

"Toby, they need to know, that lettering, does it make any sort of sense?"

"I know what is says." He says quietly

"Then tell them."

The other three heard their conversation. Jefferson got closer, but Sam and Dean noticed something was wrong before Rose and Jefferson did.

"When did you work that out?" Jefferson asked gruffly

Rose looked at him "It doesn't matter*looks at Toby*Just tell them."

Toby stand up and turned to them, showing his face which was covered in markings and eyes are red again. When he speaks it was with the voice of the Beast.

"These are the words of the Beast."

Rose stares in shock, Jefferson, Dean, and Sam points their guns at Toby

"And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness, he is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise." Toby said with a psychotic look on his face.

"Officer stand down. Stand down." Jefferson ordered.

"Castiel! Get your feathery ass up here!" Dean yelled/prayed

Castiel heard Dean and flew up and stood in front of the group his feathers were sharp.

"Well hello again little brother Castiel. You're all grown up now." The Beast said in Enochian with a smirk

"That's were wrong, you may think your Lucifer, but you are not him. You know why, because you are a pathetic abomination from the ones that tried to copy their so called 'father'." Castiel stated as well in Enochian his power lighting the room up slightly.

"What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Rose? Castiel is gone, what's going on?" the Doctor said with urgency.

He got no reply, making him worried more.

"Jefferson?" Zach asked but static only came through the comm. Zach hits some buttons on the console "Report. Report!"

Since everyone but Dean can't see and feel Castiel's wings (Cas made sure people can use their weapons can hit their target unless he is protecting them with his wings, or other things with Dean) Jefferson, Sam, and Dean have their guns trained on Toby.

Toby flexes his arms looking at himself

Jefferson the yells "Officer, as commander of security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!"

Rose then gets back on the comm and answers the Doctor's questions

"He's come out on those symbols all over his face. They are all over him."

Toby looks over them and considered them.

"Mr. Jefferson, tell me, sir…did your wife ever forgive you?"

Jefferson knew what he was talking about "I don't know what you mean."

Toby smirked "Let me tell you a secret: she never did"

He swallowed "Officer…you stand down and be confined.

"Or what?"

"Or under the jurisdiction of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you."  
"But how many can you kill?"

His eyes light up and his mouth opens in a low roar as the symbols evaporate off Toby's skin and leave him as swirls of black smoke. This smoke then enters the Ood, who jerk as the Beast possesses them. Toby, himself again, coughs and collapses. Jefferson points his gun at the three Ood on the exploration deck. Also infecting all the Ood

"Cas go pack down with the Doctor and Ida. We can handle this." Dean said keeping his gun trained on the Ood and used his free hand to pull Castiel, by his tie, and kissed him.

Castiel and Dean separate, Castiel looked at Dean once more before flying back down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Ood Habitation**

"We are the Legion of the Beast." The Ood states as one.

Danny and the other crew member watched, frozen, they stared at the Ood.

**Kroptor's Surface.**

The doctor didn't see Castiel return "Rose? What is it? Rose? *Turns to Ida* I'm going back up."

He walked off back towards the direction they came, Castiel followed.

**Exploration Deck**

Everyone heard Zach's voice come over the comm "Report. Report! Jefferson, report! Someone, report!" He yelled

Then everyone, except the three down in the shaft, watched the Ood as they held their communication orbs out in front of them.

"The legion shall be many. And the legion shall be few…"

Rose grabbed the comm again "It's the Ood."

Dean and Sam kept their guns trained on the Ood that are in front of them. Jefferson brought his wrist up to use the wrist device.

"Sir, we have a contamination in the livestock. They won't listen to us"

"Doctor, I don't know what it is, it's…it's like their possessed.

**Ood Habitation**

"He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time."

A single Ood separates himself from the rest and walks up the stairs from the "pen" towards Danny and the other crew member, watched as the Ood walked up the stairs towards them. Dean, Sam, Rose, and Jefferson where able to hear the Ood's conversation

"Some may call him Abaddon. *Dean scoffs* Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan…" *Sam and Dean flinched slightly* the Ood spoke

Danny franticly turned to the computer and the other crew member trained his gun on the Ood.

"Or Lucifer." The Ood continued.

Once Sam heard what the Ood said he flinched violently causing Dean to look at him in concern. "Sammy?! You okay?!" Dean yelled turning his head in Sam's direction.

Sam looked at Dean and breathed deeply "Yeah I'm okay."

"Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control!" Danny called out to Zach

"Or the Bringer of Despair…" the Ood stated

Danny and the crew member backed away from the Ood as the Ood approached.

"The Deathless Prince. The Bringer of Night." The Ood ranted off

After the Ood finished walking, the Ood stands a few feet away from the two of them, and the communication orb suddenly shoots out and attaches to the crew member's forehead, it looks as though he is electrocuted. He falls to the floor, dead. Danny runs from the room in fear.

"These are the words that shall set him free." The Ood finished

**Exploration Deck**

Jefferson, Rose, Sam, Dean, and another crew member backed away from the advancing Ood.

"Back up to the door!" Jefferson shouted over his shoulder

"I shall become manifest." The Ood said

"Move quickly!" Jefferson ordered

"I shall walk in might."

Sam stopped for a second and looked at Dean.

"Lucifer never said that, it was always about humanity." He said quietly

"I know, Cas said that this guy is a fake. An abomination. He likes to use that word a lot." Dean stated before he was ushered to move by Jefferson

"To the door!" he yelled

Everyone was backed against it. Everyone that had a gun was standing around Rose protecting her.

"Get it open!" Jefferson exclaimed

"My legions shall swarm across the worlds…"

**Kroptor's Surface**

Ida pointed her flashlight towards the trapdoor as the ground shook. She watched as it began to open.

"Doctor! Castiel! The door is opening" she yelled getting their attention.

The Doctor and Castiel heard and ran back and watched as it opened completed.

**Control Room**

The whole base shakes making Zach grab on the console to keep himself steady. He opened the comm link and yelled.

"We're moving! The whole thing's moving! The planet's moving!"

He stared up at the roof when he heard the shutters overhead start to open.

**Kroptor's Surface**

Rocks shower down on the Doctor, Castiel, and Ida - the Doctor is torn between going back and saving Ida, he stumbles towards Ida, falling over as the ground shakes. Ida whimpers, terrified. Castiel being an Archangel wasn't affected to the shaking other than moving slightly in surprise at the planet shook.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Exploration Deck**

The Ood advanced towards the group huddled at the wall.

"I am the sin and temptation. And the Desire. I am the pain and the loss, and the dead will come."

Sam and Dean both scoffed "So like the time when the Witnesses came to us and tried to kill us. The ones we killed?!" Sam stated loudly

"Quit yapping and get that door open!" Jefferson demanded.

**Control Room**

Zach getting more frantic and bellowed over the comm "The gravity field…it's going! We're losing orbit!"

He watched the diagram of the planet on the computer indicating that the plant is moving around in a very bizarre manner.

"We're gonna fall into the black hole!" He voiced

**Exploration Deck**

Rose and the crew member tried urgently to get the door open, but it won't move. Jefferson, Dean, and Sam have their guns trained on the advancing Ood as the other two ignore it.

"I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more." The Beast spoken through the Ood

"Door sealed." The computer stated

Rose smacked the door and yelled "Come on!"

"Door sealed." Was what she got for an answer

"So, Sam? Quick question." Dean asked

"Yes, Dean?! What is your question before we ultimately die by an alien that can kills with the only way it can eliminate us!" Sam said sarcastically

"You still believe it was good idea to bring my two hunter and Nephilim children with us!? Dean joked

Sam rolled his eyes, but he understood what Dean meant when he said that it didn't seem like a good idea to bring them.

**Kroptor's Surface**

Billow, Wafts of smoke rose from the pit while the ground still shakes. Castiel, The Doctor, and Ida all hear a dark voice that they immediately knew as the Beast come from the open pit.

"The Pit is open. And I am free." The Beast laughed

They stared down into the pit, and they continued to hear the Beast laugh terribly.

**Exploration Deck**

The Ood continued to advance toward the group

"Open fire!" Jefferson commanded

He, Dean, Sam, and the guard fire at the Ood as Rose hid behind them in fear. The shaking of the base lessens, and they hear Zach voice again

"We're stabilising…We've got orbit."

Sam and Dean sighed once they heard Zach, Rose walked over the Ood bodies and went right to the comm device once more. From Dean and Sam's perspective, it seemed like she was worried and impatient to check on the Doctor. Sam elbowed Dean and pointed at Rose

"She is acting like you when ever Cas, the kids, or I get hurt." Dean rolled his eyes

Rose held the comm with a tight grip. "Doctor?"

She gets no reply increasing her worry.

"Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor? Ida? Are you there?"

"Open Door 25"

"Jefferson, Dean, Sam, and the guard turned toward the door with their guns raised and ready to fire at anything that comes through the door. It was only Danny, he entered yelling "It's me! But they're coming."

"Close Door 25"

"It's the Ood. They've gone mad." Danny supplied

"How many of them?" Jefferson asked

"All of them! All fifty!" Danny answered hysterically

Dean and Sam scoffed quietly to each other "At least it's not a vampire nest."

Jefferson approached the door "Danny, out of the way." but when he didn't move.

"Out of the way!" he yelled fiercely, shoving Danny out of the way.

Danny steadies himself "But they're armed! They're da…" he trailed off when he saw Jefferson open the door.

"It's the interface device, I don't know, but they're using it as a weapon!" He hurriedly warned Jefferson.

Jefferson opened the door and he saw that the Ood were standing there. One of the Ood advanced immediately to the guard and sticking the communication orb to the guard's forehead. Once it made contact the guard screams and fell to the floor, Jefferson opened fire right after.

**Corridor**

Zach closed the door from the control room "Close Door 1"

He ran down the corridor and skids to a halt when he saw the Ood are advancing from the other end. He turns back and run back the way he came back.

"Open Door 1"

**Control Room**

He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Close Door 1"

He starts pressing buttons on a control panel that was mounted on the wall.

"Lockdown, Seal door 1" Zach demanded

"Lockdown Door 1" The computer stated

He goes back to the controls and gets hit by a load of frantic babble of voices

"Jefferson, what's happening, there?" He asked

**Exploration Deck**

Jefferson bring his wrist up to answer once he heard Zach's question.

"I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?

It took awhile for Zach to answer since he looked around the room and checks a cupboard. He found a bolt gun and retrieves it.

"All I got is a bolt gun. With uh…*Checks ammo* all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is."

"Given the emergency…" Jefferson muttered

Dean heard him and spoke up so Zach can hear him "If you are in a bind call for Cas. He said he'll keep and ear out to those above him. All you have to do is pray."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you."

"I recommend Strategy Nine." Jefferson announced

Once he that was suggested there was silence before they heard a defeated sigh. "Strategy Nine agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together. Rose? What about Ida, Castiel, and the Doctor? Any word?"

Rose shook her head, Dean saw her movement and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a squeeze of reassurance, He knew that was going out of her mind in worry. She nodded a thanks and replied, her tone shaky.

"I can't get any reply, just…nothing, I keep trying, but it's..."

Right after she said that the Doctor's voice breaks through

"No! Sorry, I'm fine. Still here!"

Rose sighed in relief "You could've said, you stupid b…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Kroptor's Surface**

The comm device screeched, the rest was not heard. The screeching causing the Doctor to wince. He looked over at Castiel and noticed there was a slight blue-ish white glow around him.

"Whoa! Careful!" He yelled at Castiel

"Anyway, it's the three of us, Castiel, me, and Ida, Hello! But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm." He said this while staring down into the gaping pitch black hole.

"How deep is it?" Zach asked

The Doctor shrugged "Can't tell. It looks like it goes on forever."

"'The Pit is Open'" Rose said

"That's what the voice said." She continued.

"But there was nothing? I mean…" Zach asked

"No, no. No sign of 'the Beast'" The Doctor replied

Rose didn't hear the Winchester previous conversation "It said 'Satan'" She said scared

"Come on, Rose. Keep it together." He said trying to calm her down

"Is there no such thing? *She gets no reply* Doctor?"

He didn't answer since he knows that angels do exist and he won't lie to her even if he wasn't standing near Castiel, so he turned his back on the pit.

"Doctor, tell me there's no such thing." She kept asking

After a few minutes of silence Zach's voice came through

"Ida? I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately." He asked.

She looked put off and she turned on the spot in frustration

"But…we've come all this way!" She tried to argue

Zach sighed before answering "Okay, that was an order. With-Draw. With that thing open, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So, this thing stops right now."

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood." She tried arguing again

"I'm initiating Strategy Nine, so I need the three of you back up top immediately, no arg—."

They didn't hear the rest because Ida turned her comm off.

That action caused the Doctor to raise his eyebrows and Castiel squinted his eyes in confusion.

**Control Room**

Zach stopped once he heard static "Ida? IDA?"

He shook his head in anger before going back at diagram.

**Kroptor's Surface**

Ida turned to the Doctor "What do you think?"

The doctor looked at her "I think they've an order."

He walked over to the Pit and puts and foot over the edge, he stared down into the darkness. Castiel watched the Doctor with his head tilted

"It said 'I am the temptation.'" He stated out loud.

"If…if there's something in there…" Ida mumbled

"Why is it still hiding?" Castiel asked his 'invisible' wings arched defensively around him.

He walked closer put up close like the Doctor.

The doctor looked at Castiel "Maybe…we opened the prison but not the cell."

Castiel looked thoughtful with his eyes squinted. 'Sam is Lucifer's true vessel, but this isn't right, it feels like the fake Lucifer creation that his followers tried to create.'

Ida stand a safer distance back spoke up "We should go down. I'd go. What about you two?"

Castiel looked at her for a quick second before looking back at the Doctor

"Oh! Oh, in a second, but then again…*turns to her and gave a half-laugh* That is so human. Where angels fear to tread-"

Castiel glared at the Doctor, his wings arching higher as six large wings become apparent to all.

"Fear?! I went down to hell to get The Righteous Man, Dean Winchester. I a mere angel! Barley a Seraph! I lost Brothers and Sisters, beings that I fought with! Don't say that we, angels, feared to tread. I am the one that had to save Dean, who fought against me as I raised him from perdition, I rebuilt his body and stitched his soul back in it. I fell from grace for Dean because of Free Will. I'm not afraid to go back and do it again!" Castiel declared, his grace rose up flashing, and his voice got deeper make the Doctor and Ida flinched

The doctor looked at Castiel "I'm so sorry"

Castiel nodded and lowered his grace, his wings stayed out.

"You know, standing on the on the edge. It's that feeling you get. Yeah? *Looks into the pit, mesmerised* Right at the back of your head. That impulse…that strange little impulse…that mad little voice saying, 'Go on…go on…go on…go over, go on…,' maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life…Officer Scott…Castiel…I'm going to say…"

The doctor looked at Ida and Castiel and they looked at him, watching him.

"Retreat *sighing pulled his foot back* Now I know I'm getting old *Opened comm link* Rose, we're coming back."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Exploration Deck**

Rose smiled, pleased "Best news I've heard all day!"

Sam came over and patted her back, Jefferson and Dean released the safety on their guns and pointed at Toby.

"What're you guys doing?" Rose asked looking at them indignantly

"He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it." Jefferson said disgusted and angerly

Toby started cowering on the floor, his eyes are wide.

Sam and Rose looked at Jefferson before Rose got up and approached the huddled group.

Sam looked at Dean gave a huff and activated the 'puppy eye look'. Dean heard Sam huff and looked at him

"Sammy come on, he basically threatened you. You know how I am.?" He said putting safety back on and stowing his gun away.

Rose watched Dean for a few seconds before looking at Jefferson who still has not put his gun away.

"Are you gonna start shooting your own people, now? Is that what you're gonna do? Is it?"

"If necessary." Jefferson replied

"Well then, you'll have to shoot me 'If necessary', so what's it gonna be?" She asked with her arms crossed

Jefferson paused giving Rose the opportunity to next to Toby

"Rose, he was and probably still possessed, he threatened to kill us. This type of thing, that you call the Supernatural is real. The monsters in the dark exist and very real, but so do those that help people. We are Hunters, we protect those that can't from the supernatural."

Sam stated honestly.

"Wish we had paint or holy water." Dean mumbled under his breath

"Look at his face. Whatever it was, it's gone. It passed into the Ood. You guys saw it happen. He's clean." Rose argued.

Jefferson thinks about what she said while the brothers stood there before sighing.

Toby looked around still frightened and breathing heavily.

"Any sign of trouble…I'll shoot him." Dean demanded and compromised, pointing his finger at Toby.

Jefferson nodded "He isn't the only one that will shoot him."

Jefferson moved away and went up to Dean and Sam.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked Toby

Toby started trembling and his eyes looked glassy "Yeah…I…*Shakes head* Dunno."

"Can you remember anything?" Rose asked gently

Toby drawn his eyebrows closer together "Just…it was so angry. It was…fury and rage…death…"

Sam looked over and Dean said loudly "Anyone would be when they looked up for a long time. I have, Sam has, Lucifer has, even Michael has"

Toby looked at them before locking eyes with Rose,

"It was him. It was the devil." He whispered

Rose opened her arms "Come here."

Toby leaned into her arms as she comforted him. He clings to her like she was his only lifeline, his eyes open in horror over her shoulder.

Sam and Dean watched them before looking at each other. "Did Cas give us more ammo?" Sam asked

"No. *Pats pockets* we just have to keep-" he pulled out two more clips from his jacket pocket

"Never mind." Dean said and handed Sam the other clip.

Sam nodded and put the clip in his pocket

**Kroptor's Surface**

The Doctor, Castiel, and Ida trudged, Castiel walked, back to the capsule. On the way back the doctor was wondering on what they should do when they return.

"Hey, What's Strategy Nine?" The Doctor asked

Castiel stopped walking to look at the engravings but was still listening to the convocation.

"We open the air locks…we'll be safe inside the lockdown…the Ood will get thrown out into the vacuum."

The doctor looked at her for a few seconds "So we're going back to the slaughter?" he asked

They reached the capsule and waited for Castiel, who caught up quickly. Ida turned to them and looked straight at the Doctor "The devil's work."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Exploration Deck**

Jefferson, Danny, Rose, Dean and Sam were waiting for them to make contact, they anxiously waited. They released their breathes when they heard Ida's voice come through.

"Okay, we're in. Bring us up."

Jefferson messes with the computer "Ascension in…"

Rose smiled happily in anticipation, Dean and Sam pat her back in graduations.

"Three…Two…One." Jefferson counted down, once he finished the mechanism failed and the lights go out

The lights also go out in the capsule and all over the base.

**Control Room**

Zach sits in the dark and looked around franticly

"This is the Darkness. This is my domain." The beast's voice broke through

The display on the screen changes to that of several of the Ood standing together, the Beast is using them to communicate.

"You little things that live in the light…clinging to your feeble Suns…"

Zach picked the bolt gun up and tightened his grip.

"…which die in the…"

Zach then brought his wrist comm. up and spoke to everyone "That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them."

"Only the Darkness remains."

Zach straighten in his seat before announcing out "This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself."

"You know my name."

"What do you want?"

"You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave." The beast's voice stated gravely

**Exploration Deck**

Toby started shaking once he heard the beast "It's him. It's him. It's him…"

Dean and Sam watched, looking at him and back at each other.

**Capsule/Outside**

The doctor then asked "If you are the Beast, then answer me this: which one? Hmm? 'Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archivist... Pordonity, Christianity... Pash-Pash, New Judaism... Sanclar... Church of the Tin Vagabond, which devil are you?"

"All of them." The beast responded

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" The doctor asked

"Two of you knows me, as I know them. The killer of his own kind."

Castiel summoned his blade, that now looks like an actual sword "I know I killed angels, I believed I was doing good. I may have killed my own kind, but I will never be *slips into Enochian* a pathetic replica of the original. A copy. I never questioned my Father's orders and word. I only question those giving it out. The ones that said they are doing God's will!"

The Doctor didn't answer like Castiel did "How did you end up on this rock?"

"The disciples of the Light rose up against me. Chained me in the pit for all eternity." The beast answered

The doctor looked at Castiel, who just tightened his grip on his blade and he silently snarled in response to the beast's answer.

"When was this?" "Before time?"

"What does that mean?!" "Before time."

"What does 'before time' mean?" The doctor stressed

Castiel shifted slightly

"Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."

The doctor sighed frustratedly "That is impossible. No life could have existed back then."

Castiel looked at him from the side of his eye.

"Is that your religion?" The beast asked

"It's a belief." The doctor said firmly.

"You know nothing, all of you except the Angel. So small." The beast said

**Control Room**

"The captain, so scared of command"

Zach stiffened

**Exploration Deck**

"The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife." Jefferson looked away

"The scientist, still running from daddy." Ida shifted uncomfortably on her feet in the capsule

"The son who always followed orders no matter how he felt." Dean's face squinted

"The younger brother who lied about his demon blood addiction." Sam flinched and stepped closer to dean

"The little boy who lied…" Danny looked uncomfortable

"The virgin…" Toby turned, embarrassed and on edge.

"And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."

Rose got scared and teary eyed and spoke with a tremble "Doctor, what does that mean?"

"Rose, don't listen." He replied quietly

"What does it mean? "

The voice answered her this time "You will die… and I will live."

The footage of the Ood suddenly cuts and is replaced with a roaring horned beast, which causes everyone but the Doctor, Dean, Castiel, and Sam to gasp and stumble backwards.

Danny was shaking with fear "What the hell was that?"

That broke everyone out of there haze, they started talking over each other and frantic

Toby was flabbergasted "I had that thing inside my head."

Rose stated freaking out "Doctor, what did it mean?" her voice getting higher

"What do we do? Jefferson?" Danny asked frantic

Jefferson looked at him before using his wrist comm. "Captain? What's the situation on Strategy Nine?"

"Zach, what do we do?" Danny asked

"What if I can fix it?...the blackhole, everything's true." Toby mumbled

Jefferson was trying to get Zach to answer "Captain, report."

"We've lost pictures…"

Dean was rubbing re-assuring on Sam's back "It's okay Sammy, no-one holds it against you, Cas loves ya like a brother, and only those of the supernatural directly linked to ya knows."

"Doctor, how did it know all of…" she didn't finish.

"Did anyone get…" Ida's voice came through

"Jefferson?" Zach asked

"Stop..." The doctor said and nobody listened

"What did it mean?" Rose asked again

"Everyone just stop…" The doctor said louder this time, got the same results

"What do we do?" Danny asked looking around franticly

"Report." Jefferson demanded

**Capsule**

The Doctor looked at Castiel "Can you get them to shut up?"

Castiel nodded and spoke in his true voice, causing interference. Everyone stopped talking before wincing in pain.

'Dammit Cas, tone it down for everyone else, they can't understand you.**'** Dean said through their bond.

'Dean, the doctor can understand me.**'**

The doctor nodded and had a look of gratitude "If you want voices in the dark, then listen to mine or Castiel's. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff."

"But that's how the devil works." Danny said.

"Or a good psychologist" The doctor said with an amused expression

"Actually, he annoys you until you pay attention, also he appears to you as the one you love, he came to his current vessel as his wife who passed away and he came to me as my dead girlfriend, he also just wants to move on with his own agenda. Also, he has anger/daddy issues." Sam stated shakily

"But… how did it know about my father?"

The doctor thought about it and answered her after a slight pause "Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine? Hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space. Flying in a tiny little rocket into the orbit of a black hole! Just for the sake of discovery, that's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing. All of you. The captain, his officer, his elder, his genius, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him..."

Castiel looked at him and smiled softly "He is right, there is some angels that agree with what you just said, and the humans are flawed but they are my Father's prized and most loved creations."

Right after that was said there was a loud bang. All three looked up and knew that the cable for the capsule just snapped.

Ida yelled "The cable's snapped!"

"Get out!" The doctor and Castiel immediately yelled

Ida and the doctor dive out of the capsule before the cable lands on the capsule.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Exploration Deck**

Dust wafts onto the exploration deck.

Rose started to yell into the comm. "Doctor! We lost the cable! Doctor, are you all right? *No reply* Doctor?"

"Comms are down." Zach's voice came through instead.

Rose just ignored him "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?" She asked urgently.

Sam went up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder

**Control Room**

Zach was looking at the monitor "I still got life signs, but…we've lost the capsule."

Rose's voice came over disregarding Zach completely

"Say something, are you there?"

Zach stared at the monitor "There's no way out…They're stuck down there."

**Kroptor's Surface**

The Doctor and Ida stood up and brushed themselves off

"Are you injured?" Castiel asked when he reached them

"No, I'm okay? *Turns to Ida* Ida are you injured?" The Doctor answered and asked

She just shook her head no. Castiel sighed in relief and looked up

"I'm staying down here unless I am summoned." Castiel stated looking up still

They nodded "How much air have we got?" The Doctor asked

Ida looked at him "Sixty minutes *Checks wrist device* Fifty-five."

**Exploration Deck**

Rose, Jefferson, Danny, Dean, and Sam peered down the shaft for the lift

Sam still had his hand on Rose's shoulder "But we've got to bring them back." She stated urgently.

Jefferson sighed before rubbing the side of his neck in frustration "They are ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable."

Dean looked at them and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud bang on the door. They all jumped and mentally berated themselves for forgetting about the Ood.

Jefferson pulled his wrist device up "Captain? Situation report."

**Control Room**

Zach glances up. Something is banging on his door too. He goes over to it and opens the small round window. An Ood stares back at him. It has what looks like an enormous pair of pliers and is using them in order to break the door down. Zach sighs.

"It's the Ood. They 're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in."

**Exploration Deck**

Jefferson Looked at the door before replying "Yeah, it's the same on Door 25."

Rose looked concerned "How long's it gonna take?"

Jefferson thought about it for a few seconds before replying "Well, its's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes. *Bang* Okay eight."

Zach's voice broke through Jefferson's device "I've got a security frame, it might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you."

Rose nodded "Right. So, we need to stop them, or get out, or both."

"I'll take both, yeah? But, how?" Dean and Danny both said

Rose looked at Sam and he nodded, they thought of the same thing "You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off?" She asked

Sam picked up "Because he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this."

"Come on! For a start, we need some lights. There's gotta be some sort of power somewhere." Rose finished with a clap.

In the control room Zach listened and stated bitterly "There's nothing I can do. Some captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons."

Dean sighed in angerly "That's what the Doc meant. Press the right buttons you dumbass."

"They've gutted the generators! *eyes widen in realisation* But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that…Mr. Jefferson?"

Jefferson smirked

"Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety…" Zach ordered

Jefferson pressed the appropriate buttons "Opening bypass conduits, sir."

"Channelling rocket feed. In 3…2…1… power."

The lights came back on causing Rose to clap

"There we go!"

"Let there be light!" Danny yelled

"Sam looked at Jefferson leaning around Rose "What about that Strategy Nine thing?"

Jefferson shook his head "Not enough power. It needs a hundred percent."

Rose nodded and a started forming a plan. "All right, we need a way out. Zach, Mr. Jefferson and Dean. You start working on that. *Approaches Toby* Toby, what about you?" she asked

Toby stood up "I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything."

"No, you're the archaeologist. What do you know about the pit?" She replied

Toby looked nervous "Well, n-n-nothing. We can't even translate the language."

Rose turned away "Right." She was about to walk away.

"H-hold on. Maybe." Toby stated stopping her.

"What is it?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters made more sense."

Rose looked at him "Well…get to work. Anything you can translate, just…anything *Approaches Danny and Sam* As for you, Danny-boy, you and Sam are in charge of the Ood, any way of stopping them?"

Danny looked at Sam "How can he help me. I'm not trying to be rude."

Dean heard and stated without looking up, "Sam is smart and very good with computers. He can help you with planning and working through them."

Sam looked over at Dean with a bitchface and said "Jerk. I don't need my older brother's help defending myself."

"Bitch. It's the older sibling's job to do so."

Danny shrugged and looked back to Rose "Well…I don't know."

Rose pulled Sam and Danny to the computer. "Then find out. The sooner we get control of the base, the sooner we can get the doctor out. Shift." She smacked him and Sam playfully. She then looked down the never-ending shaft.


End file.
